


'Just a Phase' Change

by McKayRulez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Acceptance, Corrupted Steven Universe, Interspecies Relationship(s), Other, Short, Steven Universe Future, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Spinel accepts Steven's corrupt transformation.(Based on Corrupted Steven Theory)





	'Just a Phase' Change

“Garnettttt!” Spinel calls out, when she spots the fusion heading towards the beach house. She waves a big hand in greeting and to get her attention. She extends a long leg then instantly zips to her side. 

“What is it?” 

“You might want to be careful going in there.” She points a thumb towards the house. 

Garnet pauses and peers briefly, but she couldn’t foresee anything a miss. “Why?” She finally asks. 

“I think he’s turned into some type of monster.” 

“Spinel, that’s very rude.” 

“But it’s the truth! He turned into a monster after he started acting pretty cranky..” She made circles over her eyes, making them comically big and squinty. “And he’s got this weird glowly glare thing going on.” 

“Moody, glare?” 

“Uh, huh.” 

Garnet waved it off dismissively. “Some human teens go through a rebellious phase. It’ll pass.” 

“Really?” Spinel frowned in thought, as she scratched her head. “Golly, that’s rough..” 

They walked to the house and as soon as they entered witnessed Amethyst peering over a long worm creature that was thrashing about, knocking things over, and Pearl was rushing around, trying to catch the objects before they fell to the floor and broke.

“Hey, Garnet!” Amethyst greeted without looking up. “I think Steven had a neck growth spurt!” 

Spinel sat in front of the creature and started to pet his head, in an attempt to cheer him up. 

“This is a strange change and form you chose Steven..” She glanced to the side and thought of her own recent shift and the change pep talk song he gave her, and then looked back at him with an encouraging smile. “But I know you’ll make the best of it! If anyone can get through the teenage phase I know it’ll be you!” 

She gave his head another gentle pat and then gave his forehead (below the center horn), an affectionate kiss.


End file.
